Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Dragon Age wiki vandal Dragon Age Wiki is being vandalized heavily by user 68.233.149.129, no admins are available to block. :Blocked. leviathan_89 23:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) w:c:emoticon Vandalism by these IPs: 98.212.49.131 • 98.220.235.31 • 190.117.170.246 *No active admins on that wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned. ~ty 01:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal in ru.mlp wiki This user vandalized pages in ru.mlp wiki with uploaded inappropriate image. Unfortunately, there is no active admins. Thank you. IXPilot (talk) 06:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. TK-999 (talk) 11:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) IP An IP going crazy removing content from many pages, and no admins are on to stop them. -- Ozank (Talk) 11:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. TK-999 (talk) 11:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Blogs http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jianewhijj, makes scam blogs. :U --Blugo34 (talk) 07:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. But this was spam. Not vandalism. -- sulfur (talk) 08:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) One Direction wiki Pornography being posted at this moment. Please someone help. Vandals: *User:Delta Sniper15 *User:Makearight139 *User:EnixSquared *User:VikingCheernobyl Looks like more, must be a 4chan raid or something. Please help. Wiki: w:c:onedirection Elecbullet (talk) 02:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted out on IRC. 03:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Spy Kids Wiki The Spy Kids Wiki has been attacked by IPers in the past two days. More recently, they been attacking the article on Spy Kids 4: All The Time in The World about how bad it was. And yesterday, one IPer was attacking several articles, two of them being actor ones. I want them OUTTA HERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :They appear to have stopped. Why don't you adopt the wiki? ~ty 16:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Reports by ‎AnonymousDuckLover User:The Director of PSA Reason:Changing my user page without my permision (Making it look like I'm saying something that I'm not) User:Dias Reason:Adding unnessassary photos to the Jet Bot page. :Please link the wiki these users have been a problem - have you tried contacting the admins before contacting us? -- RandomTime 12:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Star Warfare Wiki Star Warfare Wiki is experiencing heavy vandalism on at least one particular page. Vandal in question changes IP periodically, but the IP address appears to follow a pattern where it will be 220.255.2.XX, with only the last two digits varying. The vandal has additionally left comments on various parts of the wiki which cannot be edited or removed by active users, and the two admins do not appear to have been active within the last month. The vandal's activities appear to be primarily targeted at me, Undead.exe, with strong evidence that the vandal is also attempting to harrass me on websites beyond Wikia jurisdiction. The vandal also appears to have created a user account here. I am currently considering what actions can be taken to completely eliminate this harrassment, but prior to that, the wiki community needs some sort of reprieve from this activity. Please advise if you have any thoughts or suggestions regarding how this matter should be approached, thanks. -- Undead.exe (talk) 10:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked the user's range of IP addresses, hopefully that should stop them. Let us know if it continues -- RandomTime 12:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot, RandomTime. Is there anything which can be done about the user's existing comments (i.e. not page edits, but self-contained comments left underneath the main body of a page), or is that a separate issue I should enquire about elsewhere? -- Undead.exe (talk) 12:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, missed that - cleaned everything on the "Glitches" page, any other pages need cleaning up? -- RandomTime 13:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: There is sadly a new spammer floating around, IP 89.241.102.209, posting inappropriate comments across a couple of pages (all visible via his contribution page here, but primarily on the Fanfiction, Clans and Info and Just Commenting pages). The "other vandal" hasn't reappeared since your block a few hours ago, thanks for being so responsive :) -- Undead.exe (talk) 15:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Deleted. 15:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Monster wiki again Hello, there is a vandal in the monster wiki that is removing the needed images and the text that are needed for the article. Could you rollbck his edits and block him from the wiki. Also, please deal with that guy please?--16:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :As we aren't admins of the monster wiki, we can't really go in there when it's essentially a content dispute. Please try talking to the user, or the admins on that wiki -- RandomTime 16:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki Hello. It doesn't look like any of our admins are online, so can you please block this user? He/she keeps marking articles for deletion and removing content from them. Thanks. :Looks like they've stopped, so I'll leave it to an admin to deal with -- RandomTime 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dragonicans Wiki I had my wikia vandalize by these users Supman, Hifumi, DUDEmanguy, and Gawdly. They deleted the posted information on http://dragonicans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :I suggest checking out , and for future reference. I've restored the content on the main page, but I see no recent edits performed by any of those users. ~ty 16:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) 72.38.233.20 Reporting this IP address as vandalism rather than spam because it appears to be a human advertising his Youtube channel rather than a spambot. He posted on Bully Wiki, it's been locally cleaned up, but I'm leaving the IP here for further investigation. Jeff (talk| ) 18:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC)